Dark Poems
by Insane Megs
Summary: These are poems that are extremely depressing. The connection is to Twilight is when bella goes into that dark phase where you only see the motnhs. What really happened?
1. Black Rose of Death

Black Rose of Death

My arms are so red,

My knife dripping with blood,

My eyes red from crying,

My friend had died that day.

Three weeks later,

My arms are red,

My knife at hand,

My eyes puffy from crying,

Because another friend died today.

Thanks for everything,

I told you not to die,

I said, "Please don't die."

But you did,

How could you,

I said, "Don't"

And you did,

Thanks for the black rose of death.

© 2005 Megan Gong


	2. Black

Black

Black tears fall,

Black covers the floor,

Swimming in my black tears,

Hoping the darkness will consume me.

© 2005 Megan Gong


	3. Broken Heart

Broken Heart

My heart longs for love,

It hurts to be rejected,

I wish he would love me,

But he can't,

I still longs for him,

But he is in love,

With another girl,

Who I don't hate,

I still can dream of him,

Day and night,

I'll always love him,

With my broken heart.

© 2004 Megan Gong


	4. Forgotten memories

Forgotten Memories

Staring out my window,

I am lost in my past,

Forgotten memories are found,

And emotions are gone,

I don't feel emotion,

As I remember things forgotten,

They are horrible to remember,

But I cannot forget them,

They surround me and keep me there,

They make me watch the never ending movie,

They will never stop,

I wish they would,

I fall asleep,

Knowing what awaits me,

Wishing there was another way,

Forgotten memories become sweet nightmares.

© 2004 Megan Gong


	5. Why

Why

Why did you do this to me?

Why did you hurt me?

Why did you leave me?

Why did you have to fall for another?

Why do I feel my blood run cold?

Why do I feel my tears flowing down my cheeks?

Why do I feel so horrible?

Why do I feel so alone?

Why do I feel so unloved?

Why do you hurt me?

I just want to one more thing,

Why do I feel so much pain?

© 2005 Megan Gong


	6. Falling Into Darkness

"Falling Into Darkness"

Watch me as I fall,

Don't even say a word,

Not a sound,

Hold my breath as I plunge into darkness,

Know no one will catch me.

Hoping you were there for me,

Standing in the crowd,

Watching me fall,

Wondering if you'll catch me,

Even though you don't,

Not even moving towards me,

Not even trying to save me.

Crying doesn't even help,

My soul broken,

As are my wings,

Fall away from the light,

And into complete darkness,

Demons pulling me down,

Never to return to the world,

For it has been done.

© Feb. 2006Megan Gong


	7. Betrayed

**Betrayed**

Crying in a room,  
Filled with hurt and sorrow,  
Tears falling from her eyes,  
Not caring who sees.

Trying to keep it together,  
Staying away from him,  
Hoping it was different,  
Knowing there's only one thing to do.

Blood trickling down,  
Her limbs shaking,  
Falling to the floor,  
Betrayed by him.

Insane Megs


	8. Lost Dreams

**Lost Dreams**

Filled with hopes and dreams,

Of a new life,

Torn down by one man.

--

Dreaming of the future,

Together with him,

Ruined by one man.

--

Countless fears unknown,

Seeming fearless,

Fear brought by one man.

--

Stoic, tall, and fearful,

That one man killed,

From the inside and out.

--

Leaving without a word,

With a dying soul,

Brought down by one man.

Insane Megs


	9. Pain

**Pain**

Pain. There's too much,

The walls are closing in on it,

Grasping my throat,

Sucking the life force from me.

--

Lost. In this surreal life,

Dark red sky with bloodstained clouds,

Not knowing what is real,

Because of the pain I feel.

--

Tears falling like raindrops,

Filled with blood,

The pain killing me,

Softly like his touch.

Insane Megs


	10. Suicide

**Suicide **

Heart crushing pain,

Tears rimming to my eyes,

Uncontrollable sobs emitted from inside.

--

Doubling over in pain,

Causing me to fall,

Hard against the cold floor.

--

Temptation of former habits,

Needing to relieve the stress,

That he has caused.

--

A way out,

My limbs shaking with fear,

As I plunge the knife into my heart.

Insane Megs


	11. Courage

**Courage **

Assuming he hates me,

Assuming he doesn't want me,

Knowing his likes,

Knowing his dislikes,

Giving me the advantage,

Giving me the pain,

Hoping he would talk to me,

Hoping I don't go insane,

Worrying about his health,

Worrying about myself,

Hurting from death in his life,

Hurting from death falling upon me,

Hating this stupid game,

Hating this pain that won't go away,

Loving the time before we split apart,

Loving the time before he broke my heart,

Wishing for his touch,

Wishing for his love,

Having the courage to take up the knife,

Having the courage to take my life,

Accomplishing nothing in this life,

Accomplishing death upon my life.

Insane Megs


	12. Rose Petals

**Rose Petals**

Chills down her spine,  
As she runs in the cold, dark night,  
Rose petals falling to the ground,  
Just like her tears.

Moon glowing radiantly,  
Lighting the way as she slows to a stop,  
Her dress flowing in the wind,  
Holding a single rose in her hand.

Catching her breath,  
Hands shaking,  
She looks back one last time,  
To look death in its face.


	13. Contrast

Contrast Hope pulsing in my veins, 

Like blood pumping through my heart,

Rushing winds surround my with this surreal life,

My song is play in the background.

Hate filling my mind, 

Like thoughts pouring through my head,

Rage builds up inside my soul,

My song is playing in the background.

Pain running down my face, 

Like tears rolling down my cheeks,

I cry out to the world,

My song is playing in the background.

Relief jolts my soul,

Like lightning strikes my life,

I fall down to the ground dead,

My song not playing in the background.

IMGhttp/i8. 


	14. Promise

Promise 

Promises are broken,

In this sea of loneliness,

Fear fills the water,

With despair.

Complications are formed,

Making everything worse,

Hope dying out fast,

As the world falls.

Strength is weakened,

By only one emotion,

Which everyone has,

That is love.

The promise is broken,

Only because of you,

Your one emotion called love,

Killed me on the inside.


End file.
